The Dragon and the Griffon
by Dark-Huntress Moony
Summary: Draco Cousland is a Warrior whom Duncan recruited from Highever. Irasabeth Tabris is a rouge Duncan found in the Elven Alienage. This is going to be their story. Alistair/M!Cousland, Zevran/Tabris. Lots of smutty goodness. Beta:Lisakodysam
1. The Dragon of Highever

The Dragon and the Griffon

A/N: Draco Cousland is a Warrior whom Duncan recruited from Highever. Irasabeth Tabris is a rouge Duncan found in the Elven Alienage. This is going to be the story about how these two very different people become close friends and took on the Blight with their small band of misfit allies.

A big old thanks to my beta Lisa! You are a life saver!

Chapter 1: The Dragon of Highever

Draco Cousland surveyed the land as he rode up next to Duncan. "So this is Ostagar? It's more put together than you made it out to be, Duncan," he commented.

Duncan chuckled. "Well I suppose it is, it is just very old," he said as he pulled his horse to a stop and got down. "Now then, we must make haste to the Joi-your Majesty?"

"About time you showed up. I was beginning to think you'd miss all the fun," King Calian laughed as he walked up to greet them.

"I am sorry, my trip to Highever took longer than I anticipated," Duncan replied.

"So this is the new recruit?" the King asked Draco. "You are Bryce's youngest right? Your brother talks about you to the men all the time, says you're quite the spitfire and a fine warrior."

"I am Draco Cousland, your Majesty" he replied. "Please can you tell me where I can find my brother? I have urgent news."

Worry crossed the young King's face. "What has happened? Fergus said that you were to watch over your father's lands. We were expecting him days ago."

"We were betrayed by Arl Howe," Draco replied. "He sent his men in to kill my family. They killed my parents and Fergus's wife and son."

"What?" the King asked, surprised. "He will not get away with this, I can tell you that. After this battle he will be brought to justice. Your brother is out scouting and we can not reach him."

"I don't relish the idea of telling him, your Majesty," Draco replied.

"Of that I have no doubt," the King agreed. "Now if you will excuse me, Loghain is waiting to talk my ear off." The King smiled as he walked off and Duncan pinched the bridge of his nose.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "The young ones giving you a headache?" he smirked.

Duncan chuckled. "Such is the pain of growing old, now I believe Alistair is in the old temple with our other recruits. Would you be kind enough to go find him and bring them to me so that we can get started?" he asked.

Draco gave an respectful salute as Duncan walked off.

As he reached the old temple he spotted three people, one an elven woman, who was rolling around on the floor laughing at the scene before her. A human male wearing splintmail armour stood having a clearly heated conversation with a mage from the Circle Tower. The mage's face was purple with fury from the effort of not incinerating the man where he stood.

The woman propped herself up on her elbows and cocked her head to the side. "Who are you?" She asked as she examined the new arrival. He was tall, incredibly built, and devilishly handsome. His long black hair was pulled back by a black ribbon his eyes were of two different colors, the left one a dark sapphire blue and the right one a bright emerald green. His skin was tanned and he had the build of a man who had trained his whole life in the battle field.

"My name is Draco Cousland. Would you happen to be Alistair?" He asked, addressing the other human, as he scrutinized them both. He would consider the female to be cute, if he swung that way. She had long red hair that was wavy and wild. Her eyes were a bright green and her skin was pale. She had a dark blue tattoo that ran over one side of her face(,) and a brilliant smile.

The other man really caught his attention, though. He was tall and well built but still slim. His hair was the color of sand; his eyes were a warm golden brown color, and his skin was lightly tanned.

"Yes, I'm Alistair," the handsome man confirmed. "If you know who I am then that makes you Duncan's newest recruit."

"Wait wait…did you just say Draco Cousland? As in the Dragon of Highever?" The elf asked

Draco flushed and coughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Erm…yeah, you must have talked to my brother," he replied.

The woman laughed. "Yes, Fergus was quite the story teller around here. He regaled us with tales of his young brother who fought like a dragon," she giggled.

Alistair nudged her. "Be nice Irasabeth," he laughed. " You'll give the poor man a complex."

"Not to worry, my brother and father have already taken care of that," Draco quipped.

Alistair laughed. "Where is your father? We were told he was coming with Arl Howe's men."

Pain flashed across Draco's face and Irasabeth caught it. "I know that look, he's not coming is he?" she asked gently.

"No…he's dead," Draco replied. "Because of Arl Howe."

Alistair gaped at him. "That can't be right, I thought that they were friends."

"So did I. Apparently my father wronged Howe by becoming a Teyrn instead of him." He shook his head. "Can we just go, the wound is still to fresh to talk about."

"Right, we should get going, we have a lot of things to do. Lead on."

Draco turned around and started walking away. Irasabeth looked at Alistair. "He's cute, Ali," she said, nudging him in the ribs.

Alistair blushed. "Irasy, please! You can't possibly know that he would be interested."

"He was totally screaming 'hot male loving'" she giggled. "Besides, you won't know until you try, right? And you need to get rid of your virginity so that you can join us in the real world!" She laughed.

Alistair pushed her shoulder and rolled his eyes. "I'll give it up when I'm ready Irasabeth."

"Sure Alistair," she said rolling her eyes as she began to hum and walked after Draco. "So Draco, you are a Cousland? Do you have any Elven servants?"

"Huh?" he mumbled. "Oh well, yeah but they're all treated with respect and kindness. There's this one, his name was Arlen. He was such a sweetheart. Are you from an Alienage?"

Irasabeth nodded. "Yes I am, I am from the one in Denerim."

"You have my sincerest condolences, I know the Arl of Denerim, he's a jackass and his son is no better."

"You can say that again," she said bitterly as she twisted the ring on her finger.

"You're married?"

"No, I was about to be, but then the Arl's son showed up. He took my cousin Shianni and I, my bridesmaids, and my other cousin's fiancée as 'party guests'. Right in the middle of mine and my cousin's wedding. It was horrible. I was knocked out and when I came to my cousin, the other groom, Soris was standing over me. He helped me get out of there. My fiancée was killed and my Shianni was raped." She shook her head. "Then I did something horrible. I left Shianni with him and my cousin Soris and I were able to get away. Don't think badly of me Draco, I did what I thought was best for my people."

"I don't. I understand what you had to do," he replied.

She offered him a smile. "Thank you for understanding. Now then, are you ready to join the Grey Wardens?"

"I have been, I tried to convince my father to let me join when he was alive, but now I must, so I can bring my family the justice that they deserve. I want to slam it into Rendon Howe's face."

"Good idea…but how about we deal with the Blight first?" she laughed.

Draco smiled and nodded. They reached Duncan who was talking to two other men. Draco inclined his head to Duncan, who nodded in return. "Good, you have found Alistair and Irasabeth, Duncan said. "Now we can get started, as long as Alistair is through riling up the mages?"

Alistair held up his hands. "It's not my fault, the Revered Mother ambushed me with a message for the mages."

"Did she also ambush you into sassing the mages?"

Irasabeth stifled a snort.

"And you are not helping, Irasabeth, from what I heard you were practically encouraging Alistair's behavior." Duncan said

"Oh c'mon Duncan, it can't be doom and gloom all the time. And those mages need to lighten up," she said with a shrug.

Duncan rolled his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose again. "Anyway, you five are going into the Wilds to gather four vials of Darkspawn blood for the Joining ritual. I cannot tell you more than that for now. Also there is an old Grey Warden outpost in the Wilds. There you will find ancient treaties that may help us in the time to come."

"Gather blood and vials. You got it," Irasabeth said as she motioned for all of them to follow her to the gate.

Draco stopped by his faithful dog and patted him. "Be good Ares," he said.

The dog barked happily and wagged his tail.

Draco nodded and followed the small group out into the Wilds, wondering what they were going to find there.

End Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, not a bad start. Thank you to my wonderful Beta Lisa (AKA lisakodysam) You are a miracle worker! I could not have made this story go more smoothly without your help.


	2. Saved your Life

The Dragon and the Griffon

A/N: Draco Cousland is a Warrior whom Duncan recruited from Highever. Irasabeth Tabris is a rouge Duncan found in the Elven Alienage. This is going to be the story about how these two very different people become close friends and took on the Blight with their small band of misfit allies.

A big old thanks to my beta Lisa! You are a life saver!

Chapter 2: Saved your life!

Draco walked alongside Irasabeth, finding a sort of comfort in her bouncy, happy-go-lucky ways. She reminded him of one of the other elves he used to play with as children on his family's estate. He sighed softly, causing her to look at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Draco shook his head. "Just a little homesick I guess."

She nodded. "I know how you feel. Even though living in the Alienage was pure hell, I still miss it. Not every day was horrid, we had parties you know? Birthdays were a big thing with all of us, so were weddings. We always laughed and tried to make the best of the bad," she smiled fondly at the memory. "Oh this one time my cousin Shianni and I went sneaking around the Alienage and we found her brother wrapped in the arms of this pretty little blonde girl. Her name was…oh what was it? Eilsa? Elana? No, none of those sound right…something to that effect though. She was a lady-in-waiting for some very nice noblewoman. She had a daughter too."

Draco went cold inside. "Was her name Iona?"

"Iona! That was the name…how did you know?"

He sighed. "Because Iona was at my family's estate in Highever. She served my mother's friend Lady Landra. They were visiting when Arl Howe attacked."

Irasabeth put a hand over her mouth. "By the Maker…is she…"

"I don't know," he said, "but I believe that she is dead. I didn't find her but I doubt anyone made it out alive. I was with Lady Landra's son, Dairren, when the attack happened."

Irasabeth arched an eyebrow, before shooting a glance at the three men in front of them before lowering her voice. "The lady's son? I would have thought you would have been with Iona."

Draco shrugged. "Iona was beautiful but not my type."

"What, you don't like elves?" she asked.

"I have had plenty of elven lovers over the years." He said.

"Oh so you don't like blondes? Is that the thing?" She asked, a smirk playing over her lips.

Draco laughed. "Iona lacked the proper parts."

Irasabeth laughed and grinned. "Oh-ho…so was he good in bed?"

Draco smirked. "Dairren has been…had been my lover on and off again since we were 16. He was wicked in bed and he followed orders very well."

Irasabeth nodded. "That's good…oh hey look Darkspawn!" She laughed as she pulled her bow off her back.

Draco grinned as he dove into the battle, his shield connecting with Darkspawn blades. He relished in the thrill of battle. It was almost as good as sex, he smiled as he cut through the darkspawn. "They just keep throwing themselves on my blade. Are they just that stupid?" he yelled at Alistair.

Alistair laughed. "Yeah, they are." He laughed. He glanced over in time to see a Hurlock Emissary conjure up a huge hunk of earth and hurl it at Draco. He cursed as he ran at full speed and tackled him to the ground. They rolled and ended up in the water with Alistair landing on top. Alistair stifled a grunt as hard strong arms wrapped around him and he was rolled over with Draco looking down at him. Draco gazed down into amber eyes and felt his groin jerk.

Draco grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Oh, come here often?" He purred, causing Alistair to blush deeply. Draco's smile grew as he began to lean down; his lips almost touched Alistair's when they were interrupted by a shriek.

"Hey! Hey!" Irasabeth yelled as she let off a flurry of arrows. "Remember the Darkspawn? You know-big nasty things that want to kill us?" She yelled.

Draco growled as he stood up and helped Alistair to his feet. Alistair darted off back into the battle and Draco went to help Irasabeth. _I'll have you yet Alistair_. He thought to himself.

When they finally retrieved the treaties and the vials of blood, the sun had started to set and they were still a ways away from Ostagar, forcing them to set up camp in the Wilds. As they set camp up Alistair kept shooting glances at Draco, who discussed Highever with Jory.

"Silver for your thoughts?" Irasabeth asked as she dropped down from a nearby tree.

Alistair jumped. "Don't do that Irasy!" He yelped.

She grinned. "So…I saw you and Draco in the water. He looked like he was getting ready to kiss you." She said as she nudged him in the ribs.

Alistair blushed. "I-I don't know what you are talking about."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon Ali," she said. "There's no need to be shy. Draco's cute." She said. "He also likes men."

"How do you know?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because, dummy, he told me himself. His lover was killed when Highever was taken by Arl Howe."

Alistair's eyes widened. "His…his lover?"

She nodded. "So stop being some kind of girl and grow a pair. I've known you for six months and you don't let anyone in." she said shaking her head.

"That's not true, I let you in." he grumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "Alistair, I know next to nothing about your childhood. You've never told me about your parents or how you grew up. The only thing I know about you is that you were brought here by Duncan and saved from being turned into a Templar."

"That's all that really needs to be known."

Irasabeth rolled her eyes. "Ali, you have a lot to learn. Just get to know him, you never know, he may be someone special to you later on." She said as she got up and walked over to Daveth who was sharpening his daggers.

"Alistair? Do you have a moment to talk?" Draco asked as he walked over to him.

"O-of course. What's on your mind?" Alistair asked.

"About the battle earlier…thanks for saving my life. I could have gotten crushed." He said as he ran his fingers through his now loose hair.

Alistair watched the movement and noticed that Draco's hair fell to his shoulders and framed the strong hard line of his jaw. The man was truly attractive, as if the Maker took his time carving him out of pure stone.

"Alistair?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"Huh?" Alistair asked then blushed. "Oh…um…not a problem. It is my job after all."

"And about what happened in the water. I hope you don't think poorly of me. You are just so handsome that I couldn't help myself." He said giving him a charming half smile that caused Alistair's insides to melt.

"It—It's quite alright. I don't mind." He said softly.

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "Well, its good to know that you won't hold it against me. Now then, we've got first watch." He said smiling. "We can talk more about this at Ostagar." He said as he walked off to the edge of camp.

The next morning, they broke camp and finished their trip back to Ostagar. When they walked into the camp Draco was tackled by his faithful Mabari. He yelped as the dog braced his huge paws on him and licked him happily. "Damn it Ares! You big lug get off!" He laughed.

Alistair felt a tug at his heart as he watched the 'Dragon of Highever' roll around on the ground with his dog. The dog finally got off and bounced around, barking happily. Draco got to his feet and rubbed the dog's head. "Well, lets get to Duncan and get the Joining over with." He said as he led the group to where Duncan stood.

Duncan turned. "I was wondering where you all went. You were due back last night, what happened?"

Irasabeth stepped up, handing him the treaties and the vials of blood. "We ran into a slight problem that took us deeper into the Wilds than we had intended. This crazy old woman had the treaties."

Duncan stroked his beard. "Hm…sounds like you have quite the tale to tell, but it will have to wait. We need to hurry along with the Joining. Alistair, take them to the old temple, I will be there shortly."

Alistair nodded as he led them away to the old temple. Duncan arrived shortly with a chalice and he turned to each one of them. "You have all made it to the Joining, here you will face what truly makes us a Grey Warden. We must take the taint of the Darkspawn into us, to do that we have to drink of their blood."

"Can I just say 'ew'?" Irasabeth asked, causing Draco to snicker.

Duncan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Yes, it is not ideal but it is the only way and gives us the ability to sense the Darkspawn and to fight the Archdemon."

She shrugged. "Alright, well lets get on with it then." She said.

After a few words from Alistair, Duncan walked to "Daveth, from this moment you are a Grey Warden."

Daveth muttered a prayer as he took the chalice and drank. After a few moments he began to cough and stagger. Duncan looked at him sadly. "I am sorry Daveth. Step forward Jory." He said turning to the Knight.

"No! You ask to much! There is no honor in this!" The man cried as he pulled his sword out.

Irasabeth gasped as she saw them exchange a few blows and turned her face to Draco's neck. "Let me know when it's over." She muttered.

"No need, it's your turn." Draco said.

Irasabeth took a deep breath as she looked at the two bodies of the men on the floor. "If I die…take me back to my family please." She whispered softly as she took the chalice and took a drink. She let out a cry as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell back, knocked out cold.

Duncan turned to Draco. "Draco Cousland, you are the last." He said holding out the chalice.

Draco nodded and drank. The blood burned as it went down and pain ripped through him. He felt the blood hum through him and was knocked out cold.

Alistair walked over to both of them and checked their pulses. "They're both alive, we have two new Grey Wardens." He said happily.

Duncan nodded. "These two are special, watch over them Alistair. You three will be important in the battles to come."

Alistair looked up at his mentor with confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean, Duncan?"

Duncan chuckled. "You'll see. Send Draco to me, he has been requested to join me in the war council by the King." He said as he walked off.

Alistair nodded and waited for the other two to wake. Once they were awake he gave them their pendants. "Oh Draco(,) before I forget, you are wanted by the King in the war council. The meeting is just down the stairs."

Draco groaned. "Not one of those," he groaned. "My father used to make me sit in his."

"Maybe the King just wants to look at you." Irasabeth said with a laugh and a wink.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You know Irasabeth, I'm starting to regret telling you anything."

She shrugged with a smile on her face and walked off humming a tune of her own. Draco shook his head. "How do you stand her?" He asked the other man.

Alistair shrugged. "She's a great woman, a wonderful fighter, and she's also a good friend."

Draco nodded. "Well, I'll see you after the meeting."

Alistair watched as he walked off, his head tilting to the side as he walked away. Alistair smiled softly to himself. "I'm really glad you survived, Draco." He whispered as he turned and went to find Irasabeth.

End chapter 2

And I did it! I am done with Chapter 2 and now its time to cook up something for chapter 3…is it time for some steamy Alistair loving? I think so =] Thank you to Lisa again for her wonderful Beta-ness.


	3. Hear me Roar

The Dragon and the Griffon

A/N: Draco Cousland is a Warrior whom Duncan recruited from Highever. Irasabeth Tabris is a rouge Duncan found in the Elven Alienage. This is going to be the story about how these two very different people become close friends and took on the Blight with their small band of misfit allies.

A big old thanks to my beta Lisa! You are a lifesaver!

Chapter 3: Hear me Roar

Alistair and Irasabeth sat by the fire waiting for Draco to get back. Irasabeth stroked her hand down the dog's belly, causing him to roll around happily. "You know Alistair, I saw something when I passed out," she said softly.

"We all did. It's our body's way of adjusting to the Taint," he said.

"I feel strange though…like I'm dirty. But I can't…get clean," she finished, lamely waving her hand in front of her face.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "It will get easier. We'll teach you how to handle it," he said smiling.

She put her hand on his. "Thanks Ali, she said softly, so, now that Draco's still alive are you gonna try to wiggle yourself into his bed?" She asked, with a wink and a grin.

Alistair groaned and shook his head, but was interrupted by an outraged yell before he could open his mouth.

"You can't seriously be considering what King Calian said!" Draco yelled as he walked up with Duncan, "you'll need us."

"You are not ready for this. You have just passed your Joining and you are not ready to face Darkspawn on this scale," Duncan argued calmly.

"But we fought them in the Wilds," Draco pointed out, "and we kicked their asses."

"Small scouting parties yes, but not a whole horde," Duncan said.

Draco threw his hands up in the air. "You and my father were the same! Always telling me the battle plan but never letting me participate," he pouted, which Alistair found extremely attractive on the man.

Duncan pinched the bridge of his nose before he turned to the others. He opened his mouth to speak when Alistair interrupted him. "We won't be fighting?"

"The king has given the three of you a specific task. He wants you to light the signal to get Loghain to charge," Duncan said with a nod and a pointed glare at Draco to keep his mouth shut.

"So…no," Alistair sighed, earning a jab in the ribs from Irasabeth.

"The king has assigned this task specifically—"

"I get it I get it. But just so you know if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the remigold I'm drawing the line, darkspawn or no," Alistair said, interrupting Duncan

Draco snorted, "I'd like to see that."

"For you maybe, but it has to be a pretty dress," Alistair quipped.

Duncan groaned, "Just go light the signal."

Irasabeth rolled her eyes. "Such whiners," she said as she led them to the bridge. "Look it's starting!" she said as she pointed over the wall.

Draco leaned against the wall and looked down into the field where he saw the priests walking around and hearing the prayers that they were offering. "Wow, look at that!" he said as his eyes were drawn to the approaching darkspawn line.

"There's so many of them." Irasabeth said softly, her voice tinged with fear slightly. "Can we do this? Can we win here today?"

"We have to, but we can't do that standing around here like a group of prats," Alistair said.

Ares whined and looked up at Draco, his ears flat against his head. Draco sighed as he stroked his head. "It's alright boy," he said. "C'mon let's get to the tower. Irasabeth, I want you to keep to the back and provide cover from the back with your arrows, Ares stay with her, Alistair and I will take them down from the front. Let's take out any bastards that come at us if they come up this way."

"Got it!" Irasabeth nodded as she pulled her bow from her back.

Alistair nodded and they all took off at a sprint following behind Draco. When they passed the bridge they ran into a solider and a mage running away from the tower. "Help us! They've taken over the tower!" The solider screamed as he ran past them.

Draco looked at the mage. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Ison," The mage said.

"Ison, will you come help us? We could use your help," he asked.

"Yes ser!" He nodded and cast a spell causing their weapons to glow with a magical fire.

Draco grinned as he examined his family's sword. "Oh that is cool," he laughed. "C'mon let's go!" He said leading them through the small band of Darkspawn that stood between them and the tower. They fought their way through the tower and to the stairs leading up to the top of the tower.

"Up here! The beacon is just up these stairs!" Alistair yelled, his armour and weapons a bloody mess.

Draco nodded as he led them up the stairs but skidded to a halt at seeing the looming shape in front of the beacon chewing on an arm. "What…the fuck…is that?" Irasabeth panted as she tried to steady her arm to pull back an arrow.

At her voice the thing turned and roared sending bits of flesh and spit in their direction. "I don't know but it's mine!" Draco let out a roar and charged. Alistair watched in awe as Draco fought, he was magnificent as he leapt and drove his blade home into the skull of the Ogre with a roar showing that he was the Dragon of Highever.

Irasabeth cried as she ran to him and embraced him, laughing. "We did it! You were amazing!" She smiled.

Draco laughed as he pulled his blade free and sheathed it, pushing his hair out of his face. "Thanks. Father always made fun of my roar though."

"I think it's sexy, don't you Alistair?" She asked with a wink.

Alistair blushed hotly as he cleared his throat. "We have a signal to light, let's go." He said as he grabbed a torch and threw it into the waiting beacon and watched it blaze.

"Now what?" Draco asked.

"We wait."

Draco sighed as he kicked at the body of the Ogre. "I hate waiting. It's so boring," he shook his head as he cleaned his face of blood. After a few more minutes they heard a rumble go through the tower.

"Draco? Did you hear that?" Irasabeth asked as she backed up into him.

"Irasabeth get behind me!" He yelled as the doors burst open and darkspawn poured in. Arrows rained down, sending him flying back, and the last thing he saw was a dark shadow fall over them, then blackness.

A/N: All right, crappy chapter but it's the best I can do right now. This part of the story nothing is really going on. Next part is when I get to bring Morrigan back in. and I promise that it won't take me as long to write it as this one did.


	4. Ties that Bind

The Dragon and the Griffon

A/N: Draco Cousland is a Warrior whom Duncan recruited from Highever. Irasabeth Tabris is a rouge Duncan found in the Elven Alienage. This is going to be the story about how these two very different people become close friends and took on the Blight with their small band of misfit allies.

A big old thanks to my beta Lisa! You are a lifesaver!

Chapter 4: Ties that Bind.

Draco awoke with a yell dying on his lips, he jolted up and hissed as white hot searing pain ripped through him. "Sonofabitch," he growled as he held his shoulder.

"Ah, you're awake. Mother shall be pleased," a hard female voice mused. Use a comma, not a period.

Draco looked up and narrowed his eyes, "I know you, he said. You're…Morrigan? The girl from the Wilds."

She nodded, "I am she."

"What happened?" He asked, "where are the others?"

You mean the elf and the suspiciously dim-witted one? They are here, just outside. Their wounds have been tended to,and so have yours.

He touched the bandage over his shoulder and around the upper part of his chest. "I…I don't really remember what happened, I remember that we had lit the signal and then...Darkspawn. They came up out of nowhere!" He looked around, "how did we get here?"

"Mother rescued you from the tower," Morrigan replied, "and brought you back here to tend to your wounds. She is outside at the moment with your friends."

"Did anyone else make it? Did the King?" He asked, feeling that he already knew the answer.

"The man who was to save your King quit the field, no one but you three survived, so mother claims. I think she did not bother to save anyone else." The young woman shrugged, "but who am I to question my mother?"

Draco gave a ghost of a smile, "one never should question their mother, lest they find out what it is like to be without." He shook his head as he stood up and swayed on his feet, making Morrigan take his arm.

"You are still a little unstable, much like a new born calf," she chuckled darkly.

"I'll be fine. I need to see my friends," he looked at her. "Thank you for your help," Morrigan.

She shook her head. "Twas not I who healed you, but you…are welcome," she said, "your armour is right there if you wish to put it on. I will stay and make something to eat."

Draco quickly put on his armour and walked out of the hut. He was immediately tackled with a hug from Irasabeth. "DRACO! You're alive! Thank the Maker!" She cried, hugging him tightly, "I thought we had lost you! Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you hear me?" She asked, punching his good shoulder.

He laughed. "I'm sorry Irasabeth. I'm glad to see that the two of you are well." He looked past her to Alistair who was looking at him with no expression. "Are you alright Alistair?" he asked.

"You're alive?" the other man walked over and embraced him, "thank the Maker."

Draco felt warmth spread through him as he returned Alistair s embrace, "I am, thanks to Morrigan and her mother."

Alistair pulled back. "I'm just glad you and Irasabeth are alright, I was so worried I was going to be alone."

"Hey Alistair, c'mon this is me and Draco you're talking about. We're stubborn and resilient," Irasabeth said.

Draco nodded. "Yeah! It will take more than a few pesky Darkspawn to kill us." He smiled, "besides, with everything that's going on I definitely don't want to depart from this world just yet," he said with a wink causing slight color to come to Alistair's cheeks.

"Ahem? If you are quite finished, we have a lot to discuss and not a lot of time. I suggest we make do with what time we have," the old woman mused.

"Forgive me ma'am, but who are you?" Draco asked.

The woman scoffed, "names are pretty, but useless. If you must call me something, call me Flemeth."

"Wait wait wait& Flemeth? The Flemeth of legend?" Alistair asked.

"And if I am?" the old woman challenged him.

"Then you must be very powerful," Draco interjected smoothly. "Could your magic help us?" He asked.

She let out a bark of laughter. "I am but an old woman who lives in the Wilds. But you… you three are Grey Wardens."

"Alistair is the true Grey Warden. Draco and I are new to the order." Irasabeth said.

Alistair looked at them with pleading eyes. "Please, don't abandon me now, I need you both," he said softly, his voice trembling.

Draco smiled at him. "Don't worry Ali, we won't. Irasabeth is just saying you have more prowess as a Grey Warden, we're in this together."

"Ah the ties that bind us are strong indeed. Now that you have decided that you are Grey Wardens what do you plan on doing about it?" Flemeth asked.

The three Wardens were drawn into silence before Irasabeth snapped her fingers. "The treaties!" She cried, "we still have them, right? Well, what about we get those people together and we take this Blight down." She grinned at her triumphant idea.

"Have you looked at them?" Alistair asked them, "we have treaties for the Elves, Dwarves, and Magi. If we can gather these people then we can build an army."

Draco nodded, "then that's what we have to do."

"You make it sound so easy…"Irasabeth said, "but we're gonna have to be careful, because if what we have been told is true, and Loghain quit the field…then he's probably telling some story that we set up the King's death and he will want to silence any and all Grey Wardens who made it out of Ostagar."

Alistair paled, "good…good point."

Draco shot her a glare, "good job Irasy, scare the guy before we even get started."

"HEY! I'm not scared; I just don't feel like being jailbait…or dead. Dead would be bad." Alistair said.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to Flemeth, "do you have anything else that can help us?" He asked her.

The old woman tapped her chin, "well I hope you aren't expecting me to come traipsing across the land with you. But I do have something that will be of use to you."

At that moment Morrigan walked out, "the stew is bubbling mother, shall we have three guests for the eve, or none?" she asked.

"They will be leaving, and you will be going with them," Flemeth stated.

"That's too…what?" Morrigan yelped looking at her mother with wide eyes.

"Hush girl, you're always saying you want to get out of the Wilds, this is your chance."

"But mother I…"

"That is very kind of you," Draco interjected, "but if Morrigan does not wish to come with us I'm sure we can make do without her."

Flemeth rolled her eyes. "Her magic is useful and she will provide a great help to all of you in the coming journey."

"Allow me to pack my things if you will," Morrigan said with a glare at her mother, "and turned to go back into the hut to gather her things."

Flemeth looked at Draco with hard eyes, "you will keep my daughter safe, right?" she asked.

Draco nodded, "of course, she will be safe with us and we will return her to you whole and well."

Flemeth nodded, her eyes getting a glassy look, "good…that's good." She nodded.

Morrigan walked back out with a pack slung over her shoulder. "I am ready," she stated, "now I suggest we stop by a small town to the north called Lothering, there we will be able to restock our supplies and gather some kind of information on what is going on." She looked between all three Wardens, "or if you prefer I can remain your silent guide."

"I don't have a problem with you if Alistair doesn't," Irasabeth said with a shrug.

"From the way he glares I believe I have my answer."

Draco laughed and whistled for his dog, "well, we may wanna hurry so we don't get stuck out in the Wilds in the dark."

Morrigan nodded as she turned to her mother, "do not forget to take the stew off the fire. I'd hate to come back to a charred hut."

Flemeth let out a bark of laughter, "I'd be more worried about this part of the Wilds being taken over by the Blight than a burned down hut."

"I merely meant…"

"I know," Flemeth interrupted, "do try to have fun dear," she said, waving them off before walking back into the hut.

Morrigan sighed before she began to walk forward. Draco nodded for Irasabeth and Alistair to follow her and they left the Wilds behind.

A/N: Ah a filler chapter that seems to be more of a pain in the ass than a real chapter. But its done and I needed to get them out of the wilds. Now they have to get through Lothering and this will start getting to the more sexy times. Also I'm going to continue with Draco being more forward with Alistair so things might go a little more quickly than they usually would with the game but it will be a lot of sexy good times.


	5. And So It Begins

The Dragon and the Griffon

A/N: Draco Cousland is a Warrior whom Duncan recruited from Highever. Irasabeth Tabris is a rouge Duncan found in the Elven Alienage. This is going to be the story about how these two very different people become close friends and took on the Blight with their small band of misfit allies.

A big old thanks to my beta Lisa! You are a lifesaver!

PS: Alright everyone, I know that usually you'd hit Lothering after getting Morrigan& but I really hate writing about Lothering and since nothing really significant comes out of the place besides 2 team mates then we are gonna skip it and I'll lightly touch base on it. So this takes place in the camp.

Chapter 5: And so it begins

_Draco sat in the courtyard of the castle watching his nephew and brother wrestle on the ground. Ares ran around them, barking excitedly and his father stood next to him laughing. His mother and his sister-in-law sat in chairs sipping tea and smiling at their boys. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath smiling, glad to be __back__ home. He opened his eyes again and found himself face to face with the ugly face of the __Archdemon__. It opened its mouth and let out a roar sending him flying back into the blackened flames._

Draco jolted awake, sweating and panting, his shirt clinging to the hard muscles of his chest. Ares whined and licked at his face, his ears flat against this head. Draco rested a trembling hand on his head, "it's alright boy," he whispered softly.

"Are you alright?" A soft feminine voice asked.

He looked up to see one of their newest companions, Leliana, holding out a water skin for him. He gladly took it with a smile, "thank you Leliana."

"Draco? Are you alright?" Alistair asked as he walked up and sat down next to him.

"Yeah…just a bad dream, is all," he said.

"Yeah…that's normal. At least you're taking it better than Irasabeth, she got sick," he said earning a smack upside the head, when said redheaded elf walked up and delivered the blow. He smiled apologetically, "I was just saying."

"Well there's no need to just say," the elf said. "Why didn't you tell us about the nightmares?"

"Lay off of him Irasy, a lot has happened to all of us the past few days," Draco said, tiredly.

Irasabeth sighed and nodded as she shakily sat down on a stump. "I'm sorry Ali, I think all of this has us all a little uptight and shaky," she said softly.

Alistair smiled and laid a comforting hand on her arm, "I know, it's alright," he said softly, "well now that you are both up we can get a move on." Alistair stood up and held out a hand to Draco who smiled and clasped his forearm, allowing the other man to haul him to his feet.

Packing up the camp went slow and quietly. They loaded up the cart that the dwarven merchant who had decided to hang around them, so graciously offered, to keep their things in. Draco walked up to the horse and smiled as he stroked its glossy mane, "such a strong steed. How did you ever find such a good horse?" He asked the dwarf.

"Found 'im when we were leaving home. He was just standing on the side of the road, didn't think it right to leave 'im."

Draco smiled, and walked to where Irasabeth was adjusting her armor. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Irasabeth sighed, "this armor is really tight today for some reason." She muttered.

Leliana walked over and smiled, "it's because you have the straps too tight. You must not have noticed when you slipped the breasts plate on," the young Bard said, smiling as her nimble fingers picked at the buckles and loosened the armor for more breathing room. "There you go," she said.

Irasabeth smiled appreciatively at her. "Thanks Leliana, I guess I'm still a little shaken up by the dreams."

Leliana smiled as she walked off to help Alistair secure everything in the wagon and Draco put a hand on Irasabeth's shoulder. "Don't worry, once we get some fighting in you'll feel right as rain," he gave her a dazzling smile, making her laugh.

"Don't waste your charm on me, you should be putting that to better uses than charming me."

Draco laughed, "but you are so tempting! I can't help myself." He smiled as he turned around and ran right into Sten's chest. He staggered back and clutched at his nose, "holy Maker! What the fuck are you made out of? Rocks?"

Sten just scowled at him, mumbling something in Qunari and walked off.

Draco touched his nose and checked for blood. "Damn, he's like a fucking boulder."

Irasabeth laughed as she walked over to him and took his face in her hands, pulling his face down to hers. "You know, for a fearsome dragon, you are such a baby, Draco," she laughed as she inspected his nose. "You'll be fine," she said.

Draco glared at her grumbling as he touched his nose tenderly and walked off. "Let's go! We have to go see Arl Eamon."

Alistair paled as Draco walked nearer to him, "we…we're going to Redcliffe already? Shouldn't…shouldn't we go somewhere else first? Gather up some allies?"

Draco arched an eyebrow at him, "why do you want to avoid going to Redcliffe? I thought it was your idea to go to the Arl for help."

It…it was…but why don't we show him that we can do what we say we are going to do."

Draco shook his head, "no we need his support first, our army will mean nothing if we don't have the support of a strong figurehead. I can't use my name to gather support because with Howe alive my family name is tarnished. We need Eamon, Alistair, and we can't do this without getting to him first."

Alistair sighed, "alright, alright let s just go." He said as he walked off ahead of the group.

Draco laughed, "Alistair…Redcliffe is the other way."

Alistair turned a bright shade of red causing Irasabeth and Leliana to laugh along with Draco. Sten shook his head, and Morrigan just rolled her eyes and walked off. Draco gave a brilliant smile to Alistair, making the other man blush even more. Draco walked close to him, making their shoulders bump.

You know Alistair, "you are very cute with that blush on your cheeks". Draco teased lightly.

Alistair's blush darkened and he fumbled for words. Draco smiled as he leaned forward and dropped his voice low, "I wonder if that blush covers more than just your face."

Alistair squeaked and turned his face away, "hey…hey let s just go. If we move quickly we can be in Redcliffe by tomorrow," he said as he took off ahead of the group to get away from Draco and calm his mind.

Draco smiled as he watched him go and fidget with himself, "damn he's too cute."

Irasabeth shook her head, "if you keep teasing him like that you'll end up scaring him off," she chided.

Draco grinned wolfishly at her, "or it will make him go so mad with lust and want that he'll jump me when I least expect it." He whistled for Ares and began to play with the dog as they walked.

Leliana fell into step with Irasabeth, "so, Draco and Alistair…"

"No, not yet at least. Much to Draco's dismay," Irasabeth laughed.

"Should we interfere?"

Irasabeth smirked, "I say we should since Alistair is still a virgin."

"Even better, we can teach him," Leliana said.

The two women walked close together scheming about a good plan to get the two warriors together. Morrigan and Sten walked silently at the back of the cart, shaking their heads at the four people in front of them.

A/N: And here we have chapter 5. A good little filler. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Reviews are love!


	6. Let your Training Begin

The Dragon and the Griffon

A/N: Draco Cousland is a Warrior whom Duncan recruited from Highever. IrasabethTabris is a rouge Duncan found in the Elven Alienage. This is going to be the story about how these two very different people become close friends and took on the Blight with their small band of misfit allies.

A big old thanks to my beta Lisa! You are a lifesaver!

PS: Sorry about the long wait I was having trouble finding inspiration. So now the small group of friends& .well half friends, are on their way to Redcliffe. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Let your training begin

The journey from Lothering to Redcliffe was a long and hard one, at every turn and corner the small group ran into bands of darkspawn and raiders seeking to make some easy coin. Draco grew weary of the constant fights but continued on. As they travelled, Morrigan taught him a little herbalism, saying that she was tired of being the only one who could patch up wounds. Draco often found his thoughts traveling to the way his life had been. He missed his old life and found himself a little scared of his new one. About a day and a half from Redcliffe the small group stopped and set up camp for the night, to rest their weary bones and to prepare themselves for the following day, not knowing what they should expect in Redcliffe.

Draco sat near the fire polishing his shield, running his fingers over the etched symbol of his home in the metal and felt tears sting his eyes as he remembered his father covered in blood, his mother begging him to go and the tears in her bright green eyes as she watched him run. His shoulders shook as he dropped his head onto the shield, his tears splattering on the smooth cold metal.

Alistair asked softly as he walked up and knelt down. Alistair was out of his heavy armor, as was Draco, and wearing only a loose white shirt and brown trousers tucked into brown boots. The laces to the shirt were undone and open, giving a teasing view of a well-sculpted chest. His heart leapt into his throat as Draco's eyes locked with his, the sadness in them begged Alistair to take him into his arms and hold him. "Are..are you alright?" he asked softly.

"No, I miss my family. It kills me that I will never hear my mother chastise my father for teaching me a new sword move, or my father cheering my brother and I on during a brawl. I'll never listen to my sister-in-law yell at me for secretly teaching my nephew to fight, or my nephew beg me to take him on one of my hunting trips." Draco put his face in his hands as his shoulders shook, "because of one man my family is dead and I have no way of knowing if my brother is still alive since he was in the Wilds. I feel so fucking alone that I don't know what I want to do more: rip out Howe's throat or scream from the top of Circle Tower."

"Well…we can do both. Just after the whole Blight issue is taken care of. Cheese?" Alistair asked with a grin as he pulled a chunk of cheese out of nowhere.

Draco gaped at him before he began to howl with laughter, clutching at his sides. "Seriously, Alistair? After all of that you offer me cheese?"

Alistair shrugged, it got you to smile& you're really handsome when you smile. He said softly.

Draco leaned forward, his eyes still glittering with tears, but now there was something else in them, something more heated then sorrow. His eyes flickered to where Leliana was regaling Irasabeth with a story, Sten was sitting far away by himself sharpening his sword with careful precision and Morrigan was by her tent and writing on a scroll. His eyes slowly locked with Alistair's and he leaned closer, I'm not the only one who is handsome when they smile. His eyes flicked down to Alistair's lips, "hm…I wonder what those lips taste like," he mused aloud.

Alistair swallowed hard, "probably like cheese."

Draco chuckled darkly as his hand slipped up behind Alistair's head and brought their lips together. His body lit with the inner fires of passion, as he finally tasted the other man s lips. He groaned and pulled the smaller man to him and held him tightly. Alistair melted under the kiss, his mind going a million miles a minute and felt himself grow hard in his trousers. Draco pulled back and smiled at Alistair's heavy lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. He stroked his thumb over the Templar's now swollen lips.

"Nope, not like cheese at all," he said with a seductive smile.

Alistair took a deep breath and blushed deeply. "I…uh…need to go polish my sword…I mean my armor! Yes that's right my armor!" He said as he scrambled to his feet and darted off to the other side of camp, trying to settle his thundering heart.

Draco grinned and leaned back, proud of flustering the man, who was really cute when he was flustered. He felt a hard smack on the back of his head and yelped, looking up into the eyes of Irasabeth. "Damnit, you hit hard for an elf! What was that for?" he groused, rubbing the back of his head.

"I saw what you did, Draco Cousland! You know he's embarrassed by anything like that!" She chastised him, "you need to take it slow."

Draco snorted, "he doesn't seem embarrassed. He seems aroused. Like he wants more of what I can give him. I tasted the want on his lips, the passion that hummed just under his skin."

Irasabeth blushed and popped him on the arm, "damnit Draco stop it. Jeez you should just be banned from Ferelden for the things you say! You'd make Andraste herself blush!"

Draco shrugged, "but I will tell you, he does taste of innocence."

"And you probably taste of sin," Irasabeth shook her head, "I'm gonna go check on him." She said as she walked off.

She stood next to Alistair who sat on the ground polishing a hole through his shield. "Ali?" She asked softly putting a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped, "Irasy! I didn't hear you come up."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm…I'm good!" He said, trying to grin stupidly like he usually did, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of the kiss."

"Oh…you saw that?" his face fell slightly.

She nodded, "yeah…are you alright?"

"I… he makes my head want to explode! He sends fire through my body and I lose all footing. He tastes like pure sin and I can't help but want more. Draco is sexy, he's sleek, confident, handsome, beautiful, kind, fierce…he's everything and I want more of him. I want to be near him all the time, and I can't keep myself focused while we fight because my eyes always stray to him to make sure that he doesn't get hurt."

Irasabeth sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Ali…"

"And when I'm near him I feel like a fool because he's so confident in everything he does, every movement he does perfectly and I feel stupid because I have no experience with men or women. Am I pathetic?" he asked looking at her with big eyes.

Irasabeth sighed, "no Ali…you're just sheltered. If you want…I can teach you what I know. But my experience comes from a woman's point of view…not of another man."

Alistair looked at her with relief in his eyes, "please Irasy…I want to please him."

Irasabeth nodded and waved Leliana over, "we will help you, Ali."

The redhead nodded and smiled, "we will teach you everything you want and need to know."

Alistair gulped, "I know I'm going to regret this…"

Irasabeth smiled, "but if you want to please a man who can kiss like sin then you need our guidance."

Alistair sighed as he nodded, "I know…I want you to teach me everything."

Leliana smiled, "and your training begins now."

Draco watched as Leliana and Irasabeth pulled Alistair into Irasabeth's tent and he chuckled, but his mind began to wonder what the girls were going to do to him. He closed his eyes as he slowly stroked Ares's head and drifted off to sleep& wondering what they were going to meet in Redcliffe tomorrow.

A/N:Alright, finally got this chapter out. Gotta love a man who can kiss like sin. Alistair does! Now review for me my pretties! And another chapter will be up soon!


	7. Things you have learned

The Dragon and the Griffon

A/N: Draco Cousland is a Warrior whom Duncan recruited from Highever. Irasabeth Tabris is a rouge Duncan found in the Elven Alienage. This is going to be the story about how these two very different people become close friends and took on the Blight with their small band of misfit allies.

A big old thanks to my beta Lisa! You are a lifesaver!

PS: Alright, this next chapter is going to be a little more saucy and steamy than the others. Alistair is going to try to use his newfound skills on Draco…but how will he fair against the experienced warrior from the north? Well let's find out shall we?

A word of caution! Things will start to pick up; the first 6 chapters were slow compared to what we are going to be experiencing. Now fasten your seatbelts and hold on to your dipeis babies! We're going in! =D hahaha a little early 90's humor for you all!

Chapter 7: Things you have learned

Draco sat on the steps of the Redcliffe chantry, sharpening his weapon. His mind reeled with the information he had learned by just stepping foot onto the land. He had learned that not only was Alistair a bastard child, but the bastard child of King Maric…and that he had an unholy love of fine cheese. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and his hand slipped, dropping the sharpening stone and slicing his palm open. He howled and clutched his hand to him. He continued to mumble expletives as he wrapped his hand with a strip of cloth and lifted his head to search for Morrigan. The witch was sitting in a corner, her hands busy making potions, which were scattered around her.

"Morrigan?"

"But I haven't even-"

"You've hurt yourself again and I refuse to stitch up your hand because you cannot be careful," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

Draco glared at her and got up, walking over to where Leliana and Irasabeth were talking. "Irasy…" He said with a cute, sheepish look, and held out his hand.

"By the Maker Draco, what did you do?" The young elf woman asked as she took his hand in hers, "it's so deep!" She exclaimed as she unwrapped his hand to look at it. "Leliana, do you have any elfroot in your pack?"

Leliana nodded as she pulled some of the bright green leaves out of her back and handed them to Irasabeth, who took the leaves with a smile and looked at Draco. Now, this might sting a little bit; I have to push the plant in deep, she said as she bit off the tip of the plant, squeezed out a few drops onto the wound and rubbed the plant deep into the wound.

Draco hissed but bit his lip; he was a warrior and the discomfort of the healing plant was small.

"What happened?" Irasabeth asked

Draco sighed, "I was sharpening my sword for tonight, and my mind began to wander." He pushed his black hair out of his eyes.

"You were thinking about how Alistair is actually a prince." Leliana said, it was more of a statement than a question.

He nodded, defeated, "I just don't know how to feel about it. I'm hurt that he kept it from us, even when the subject has come up many times, and yet he refused to even give us a hint of what he was."

"Does it change how you feel about him?" Leliana asked, her eyes straying to the pillar behind them, where she knew Alistair stood with bated breath. "Does him being a prince change how you look at him?"

"What? No!" Draco exclaimed, "of course not! He's still Alistair: a kind, funny, witty man who has the body of a god and the face of an angel but can't cook worth a damn. He may be the King's bastard son but he is still Alistair, just Alistair."

Leliana smiled as she stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. "Then don't worry," she whispered as she walked up the stairs to the chantry and stopped by the pillar, "I'm going to pray for a little while," she said, her silvery-blue eyes locking with Alistair's. She nodded briefly and walked into the chantry, but not before looking back at Irasabeth and giving her a slight nod that only the other woman caught.

Irasabeth nodded and stood up, "I'm going to go figure out what else needs to be done. Please, don't hurt yourself again…well not before the battle," she laughed as she kissed his cheek and walked off.

Draco sighed as he walked back to his weapon and flexed his hand. He sighed again as he looked out across the lake to the castle that sat silently on the cliff above the city. The wind picked up and blew strands of his hair to dance on the wind.

"Draco?" Alistair asked as he moved from behind the pillar.

Draco jumped and yelped, clutching at his heart. "Damnit man! Don't sneak up on someone like that!"

Alistair gave a bashful grin. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said as he scratched the back of his neck, "I um…heard what you said. To Irasabeth and Leliana, I mean."

A slow, sly smile spread across Draco's face. "Oh really, now? Eavesdropping on other people s conversations?"

"What? No! I mean, I didn't mean to I was coming to…I mean I He blushed hotly and looked away. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you."

Draco walked over to him and placed his hand on his cheek. "Alistair, you really are too cute sometimes," he said as he leaned forward to kiss him.

Alistair blushed hotly and pushed him back. "No, not here. Everyone can see."

"Then let them see…it's a kiss, not a crime." Draco said, slightly hurt.

Alistair looked up into his dual-colored eyes and, seeing the hurt there, he sighed. "I'm not used to any kind of public display of affection. I was raised in the Chantry, they forbid any kind of affection, especially between two men."

Draco snorted and smirked, his eyes darkening. "I'm going to break you of that habit, Alistair." He moved his lips to the shorter man's ear and smiled, "you will be mine, if I have anything to say about it."

Alistair shivered and bit back a moan. "I think you've already started that, I never said I still followed Chantry laws, but in this instance I don't think kissing in front of the Revered Mother is a good idea," he said, pointing behind Draco.

Draco sighed and locked his eyes with Alistair's. "I really hate when people interrupt."

Alistair smiled, "meet me in my room tonight after the battle," he whispered before he walked off to talk to Teagan.

Draco stood, dumbfounded and stunned, before a slow smile spread across his face, and want thundered through his veins. He smiled as he walked over to Sten with his weapon and shield. "Hey, big guy! Let s get some practice in before nightfall."

Sten gave a small nod of his head as he pulled his weapon from his back.

As night fell, Draco stood with Alistair, Leliana, and Ares at the entrance to the town at the top of the hill. He stood with his sword firmly in his hand and looked at the billowing green smoke coming from the castle. As the smoke wafted down to the small group of fighters, Draco turned to the others.

"Leliana, you will take them out with your arrows, Alistair will fight at my side and Ares will charge forward. Knights get ready! Here they come!" He barked out the orders in quick succession and he was pleased to see them carried out flawlessly.

The battle on the hill raged and Draco smiled as he cut down the last of the monsters. He smiled as he stuck the blade into the body of the monster and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Well…that was a good…"

"Lord Draco!" A young man screamed as he ran up to them. "Monsters are attacking form the lake! The rest of your people are overwhelmed!"

Draco snarled, "Damnit! Leliana, you stay here with the knights! Alistair, Ares come with me!" He took off down the hill with the other two close on his heels. He skidded to a halt as he saw Irasabeth letting arrows fly. Morrigan stood far back and was flinging spells like a madwoman, a creepy smirk on her face at the destruction caused by her own spells, and Sten was charging forward and taking things out with his hulking sword swinging in just one hand. He watched as Irasabeth threw her bow to the side, pulled out two wicked-looking daggers, and charged forward at incredible speed.

"What are you waiting for? Help!" Irasabeth cried as she caught sight of them.

Draco charged forward and bashed a corpse that had come up quickly on Irasabeth's back, "Saved your life…again!"

She smirked as she whipped around and threw her dagger at a corpse that came up behind him. "And now I have saved yours!"

Draco laughed as he continued to fight. Finally, after hours of hard fighting, the last of the monsters were cut down. Draco dropped to his knees and panted before finally falling onto his back. "Fuck, that was long!" He groaned and closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath and relaxing in his armor.

"But we won, that's all that matters," Irasabeth said as she sank down beside him, "and we didn't lose anyone."

"Yes, it was a victory," Sten agreed as he stood uncomfortably close to Draco's head.

"Erm…yes…well we had better go get some rest," Draco said as he scurried away from the giant's foot. He stood and sighed as he started back to the inn.

Irasabeth walked next to him, limping slightly. "So, I haven't seen Ali since the battle. Where did he go?"

"Are you hurt?" Draco asked, noticing her limp.

"Oh, just a twisted ankle, I guess. I must have done it during the battle," she said, shaking her head.

Draco sighed as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way. "Silly girl."

"Eh? What? Draco, put me down!" she cried.

"Oh calm down, you'll just hurt your ankle more if you don't keep off of it."

"I am not a damsel in distress!"

He rolled his eyes as he opened the door to the Inn and they were greeted with hoots and whistles. He set her down in a chair and smiled as he patted her head. "I'll see you in the morning; first, I have a date tonight."

Irasabeth smirked. "With Alistair?" she asked suggestively, wagging her eyebrows at him.

Draco smirked right back, "now that, my dear elf, is none of your business," he said with a wink as he walked down the hall and to his room. He quickly stripped out of his armor and slipped into a simple white cotton shirt, black pants, and black boots. He brushed his hair out of his face as he walked out of his room and down the hall to Alistair's room. Before he could even knock, the door was flung open and he was pulled inside. The door snapped quickly shut behind him and he grinned at the flushed and embarrassed-looking man in front of him.

"Well…that wasn't what I was expecting."

"I…I didn't think you were coming," Alistair said, his cheeks tinted with blush.

"Of course I would come. You asked me here; I would never pass up the chance to be with you," Draco all but purred as he walked closer.

Alistair's blush deepened and he sighed. "I'm sorry Draco, I'm just a little nervous."

Draco smiled as he walked closer and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "Ali, you are so cute," he said as he lifted his hand and stroked his cheek. "It's alright to be nervous. You're still very inexperienced."

"But…but…"

Draco smiled as he laid his fingers over Alistair s lips, "for now…let's just take it slow."

"I just…you are just so experienced and I don't really know what to do to keep you around."

Draco laughed, "Ali, you are cute. I'm not going anywhere, because you have captured my attention."

"But I want to please you!"

Draco smiled and kissed his forehead. "Just be you," he said as he slid his hand down Alistair's neck and shoulder to his hand. "C'mon, we can just do something simple, until you're more comfortable with everything else," he said as he pulled him over to the bed and sat him down. He sat down next to him and smiled. "Now then, what have Irasy and Leliana taught you?"

Alistair blushed a bright red. "They…they have just wanted to teach me how I should…should please my partner," he muttered.

Draco smiled. "Well, show me what you have learned."

Alistair nodded and he took a deep breath; he leaned forward and placed his lips against Draco's. Draco smiled against his lips as he let Alistair take control of the kiss this time. Alistair grew more bold and slid his hands up Draco's chest and laced his fingers into his silky black hair. He licked at Draco's lips and was delighted to be granted entrance, he groaned at the taste of the other man. Alistair opened his eyes slightly and looked to see that Draco's were closed in bliss, and that spurred him on even more to deepen the kiss. He pushed Draco down into the bed and lay on top of him, moaning as the passion spread through him.

Draco smiled as he slid his hands up behind Alistair's back and held him close; he could feel the rapid heartbeat of the other man against his chest and the growing bulge in his trousers. He felt the flames of passion burning through his veins and he groaned darkly as Alistair trailed his lips down his neck. Alistair&

Alistair smiled against his skin, grateful for the tricks he had learned. He felt Draco's erection against his thigh and whimpered. He licked at his pulse and nipped lightly.

Draco growled as he pulled Alistair up, rolled them over and pinned the other man to the bed. "You are quite the tease," he mused, a smirk on his lips and his eyes dark with lust, want, and pleasure. "Well, two can play at that game." He smiled as he rained kisses over his neck and jaw, nipping and licking. He listened to the other man moaning and whimpering under him and he rolled his hips into Alistair's.

Alistair hissed and moaned as he fisted his hands in Draco's shirt. He arched under him, incoherent babbling falling off of his lips as he ground up into Draco, who smiled as he slowly lifted the other man s shirt and began to trail kisses down his torso. He licked a path across Alistair's chiseled stomach and looked up at him. "You can tell me any time to stop, Ali. I'll only go as far as you let me."

"No, don't stop! I'll die if you do!" The other man moaned, arching up into him.

Draco chuckled as he shook his head. "So dramatic. But if you don't want me to stop I won't," he said as he slowly began to unlace Alistair's pants and slipped his hand inside, beginning to stroke lightly, and smiled at the strangled moan he pulled from the former Templar. He slid Alistair's pants down and lowered his lips to the tip of Alistair's throbbing erection. He licked the pre-cum away and hummed at finally being able to taste the man under him.

Alistair gasped and moaned as he tried to buck his hips but was held down by Draco. He whimpered in a pained pleasure, his eyes tightly closed as he tried to keep himself from coming from the pleasurable ministrations from Draco.

"M-Maker, Draco!" Alistair yelped as the dark-haired man completely engulfed him.

Draco chuckled, sending pleasurable vibrations up Alistair's spine. He began to bob his head gently, his tongue wreaking havoc on Alistair, who gripped the sheets of the bed tightly in his hands and arched his back, moaning and whimpering.

"D-Draco…I can't! Please stop!"

Draco let him fall from his lips and he looked up at him. "It's alright, Alistair, I'm doing this to give you pleasure. But if you really want me to stop then I will," he said with an arch of his eyebrow.

Alistair whimpered, "no, don't stop."

Draco smiled as he dropped his head back down and took Alistair back into his mouth. He dropped his head lower to take him all the way into his throat and Alistair gave a loud moan. He watched Alistair through his eyelashes and smiled around the erection in his mouth as he quickened his pace, bobbing his head faster and adding more suction.

Alistair gripped Draco's hair and let out a hoarse cry as he spilled over into Draco's mouth and laid back limp on the bed, shivering and whimpering from the aftershocks. Draco licked up all of Alistair's release and licked his lips. He slid his pants back up and crawled up to lay in bed next to him. He pulled the bastard prince close and smiled at the sleepy look on his face.

"Did you enjoy that?"

Alistair nodded, giving him a dopey grin.

Draco chuckled and held him close. "Sleep, Alistair; tomorrow is going to be a long day. I promise we can discuss this more after we finish our business at the…Alistair?"

He pulled back and looked down to see Alistair passed out in his arms. He chuckled lightly and held him close as he slowly drifted off to sleep, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a hard day.

A/N: Alright, finally got this chapter done. A nice long one for all of you.


	8. Mages, Spirits, and Demonsoh my

The Dragon and the Griffon

A/N: Draco Cousland is a Warrior whom Duncan recruited from Highever. Irasabeth Tabris is a rouge Duncan found in the Elven Alienage. This is going to be the story about how these two very different people become close friends and took on the Blight with their small band of misfit allies.

A big old thanks to my beta Lisa! You are a lifesaver!

PS: Alright I'm glad you all enjoyed the saucy last chapter. Now then here we are at the discovery of what happened in the Castle Redcliff. Enjoy folks.

Chapter 8: Mages, Spirits, and Demons…oh my

Draco dropped down into the tunnels under the Castle with a small grunt. He looked around until he found a torch and lit it.

"Is it safe?" Irasabeth called from above him.

"Yeah, but it's a long drop," he said as he set the torch in a stand and looked up to the hole above him, "jump down and I'll catch you."

Alistair nodded to Irasabeth and Leliana, "you two go down first."

Irasabeth nodded as she holstered her bow and jumped down. She landed with a grunt in Draco's arms and smiled. "Nice catch."

"Like I'd ever let you fall flat on your arse, funny as it would be," Draco laughed.

Irasabeth shook her head as she got out of his arms and moved out of the way. "Your turn Leliana!" She called up and then moved around and saw the door.

The nimble redhead jumped down and landed with grace in Draco's arms. "My, my, how strong you are." She giggled.

Draco smirked at her, "all the better to catch beautiful women in my arms such as you."

"And a charmer, it is too bad that you are not on my team," she laughed.

Draco set her down with a small laugh and looked up, "alright Alistair, it's your turn!" He called up.

Alistair took a deep breath and jumped down, grunting slightly as he landed in Draco's arms. The two women shook their heads as they walked through the door to scout ahead and give the two men some alone time.

The other man smiled as he set him down, "there you go." He said with a smile as he tightened his arms around the smaller man.

Alistair blushed hotly, "um…you can let go now…"

Draco smirked, "and what if I don't want to?"

Alistair's blush deepened as he looked up at Draco, who seemed to be getting closer.

"Hey lovebirds….we have a problem!" Irasabeth yelled as she poked her head through the doorway, "dead things, and lots of them!"

The two men cursed and darted through the door to see Leliana rapidly firing arrows with her deadly accuracy. Draco darted forward and slammed into the monsters at full speed with his shield. They quickly dispatched the monsters and were ready to move on when Irasabeth stopped in front of a cell. A pale hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, making the elf scream.

"Irasabeth!" Alistair yelled as he grabbed the hand tightly.

"Wait, wait, don't hurt me!" The man in the cell cowered.

Draco put his hand on Alistair's arm, "hang on Alistair, this man is a mage."

"A mage? What is a mage doing here?"

"I was hired by Lady Isolde to tutor her son."

"Why would a mage-"

"Connor's got magical talent…doesn't he?" Irasabeth asked.

The mage nodded and proceeded to tell them the story. The four people sat stunned and Draco sighed. "Of course, it can't be a simple case of random violence and evil."

Irasabeth gave him a weary smile, "when it involves us? No."

Draco heaved a great sigh and shook his head, "well great, let me guess…Connor probably made a deal with a demon to make his dad all better, right?"

Everyone, even the mage gaped at him and he shrugged. "I read a lot of books and have a couple of friends in the Circle Tower."

"You have friends in the Circle Tower? I didn't know they were allowed to keep outside contact."

"They're not." The mage in the cell said.

Draco shrugged, "so I broke a few rules because I'm a Teyrn's son. I was also a young horny little bastard when they took a really good friend of mine to the Circle."

Alistair and the man in the cell blushed scarlet while the girls giggled. "Alright, moving on. Who are you?" Alistair said.

"Jowan. I've been down here for days, the Arlessa tortured me for days trying to find a cure for the poison I gave to the Arl, then nothing. I haven't heard anything from anyone."

"You mean you don't know? Wonderful, then there's no way that you have caused the tear in the Fade." Draco said, tapping his chin.

"Could it have been Connor? An untrained mage is a very dangerous thing." Irasabeth nodded, "it is a likely possibility."

"More than likely," Draco said, "that's got to be it."

Alistair, Leliana, and Jowan looked between the three of them and shook their heads.

"The only way to find out is if we go topside. We need to look around the castle; maybe we can find some answers." Draco said with a nod.

Irasabeth walked over to the cell and opened the door. "What are you doing?" Alistair yelped. "That man is an apostate!"

"We can use his help Alistair…"

"I'm not going to be of much help to you…"

"Just do what you can." Irasabeth said with a kind smile as she moved out of his way and looked at the others. "C'mon, we have a child to save."

As they made their way through the castle Alistair began to get a sinking feeling in his stomach; he didn't want anything bad to happen to the Arl's family. What they found when they got to the greeting room socked Alistair into realization that this was real. After a fight with possessed guards and Teagan, Draco looked at the Arlessa.

"Alright Lady Bitch-a lot, I never liked you from the moment I met you at one of my mother's salons and now I know I have good reason not to after all the shit you've put us through, you had better spill everything. Now." He barked.

Isolde looked at him with a glimpse of fear in her eyes, never having been spoken to like that by anyone. "I—I was trying to protect my son!"

Draco snarled, "you weren't trying to protect anyone but your own selfish hide, you bitch! My mother sacrificed everything for me! You just wanted to keep the arling in your possession so you endanger a young boy's life for your own greed!" He growled, taking a step closer to her, making her flinch away.

"Draco no," Alistair said, grabbing his arm, "we need to focus on Connor's safety, not her selfishness."

Draco cast another glare at her before looking to Teagan. "What can be done for Connor?"

"I-"

"I might have an answer to that." Jowan said as he walked up. "I can send someone into the fade, if the demon is fought and slain there then Connor will be free."

"But you can't send a non-mage can you?" Draco groaned as he began to pace around, "we'd have to send Morrigan."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Irasabeth asked.

"Yeah, she'd probably demand compensation of some kind," Alistair muttered, making Leliana snicker.

Draco rolled his eyes, "it's the only way. Now I know we're going to need Lyrium and lots of it-"

"That's not necessarily true. I know a way-"

"If you're talking about blood magic then forget it." Draco snapped harshly, "I will not allow anyone to use or fall prey to that."

Realization dawned on Irasabeth's face, "now I know where I've heard of you! Our _hahren _warned us to be on the look out for a human man in mage's clothing. You are the one who was able to destroy his phylactery with a friend and escape the tower."

"How the hell do you know that?" Alistair gaped at her.

The elf gave a sheepish smile as she rubbed the back of her head, "I'm a glutton for gossip."

Draco rolled his eyes, "guys, we don't have time for this right now."

"I will sacrifice myself, to save my son." Isolde finally spoke up.

Draco cut her a deadly glare, "don't think you can get out of this by dying. You are going to live and you are going to watch Connor go to the Circle, and probably face the worse thing in his life, all because of your one selfish act." He turned to the rest of the group, "c'mon, the Circle isn't very far from here. If we push ourselves we can get there by midnight tonight." He said as he spun around and stormed out of the castle with the other three right on his tail.

Once outside Alistair put his hand on Draco's arm. "Draco, what was that about?" He asked softly.

"I'm sorry Alistair, but I couldn't…I just…" He sighed, "Isolde rubbed me the wrong way when I first met her when Connor was just a baby. She didn't talk about him as if he were her child but her security blanket to staying a noble. It pissed me off to no end when I was a kid and it just continued to piss me off now."

"Yeah Isolde was always a bit of a selfish bitch." Alistair said with a shake of his head, "C'mon lets get going to Circle Tower."

Draco nodded as he followed Alistair down to the stable where they paid for four horses and rode to the Circle Tower…not knowing what was awaiting them both on the road and at their destination.

A/N: Well here it is! Next chapter is everyone's favorite assassin makes is debut appearance!


	9. Beautiful Mercy

The Dragon and the Griffon

A/N: Draco Cousland is a Warrior whom Duncan recruited from Highever. Irasabeth Tabris is a rouge Duncan found in the Elven Alienage. This is going to be the story about how these two very different people become close friends and took on the Blight with their small band of misfit allies.

A big old thanks to my beta Lisa! You are a lifesaver!

PS: Alright sorry about the long absence but I am back and I'm gonna try flying this chapter solo without my beta, but I think she's helped me enough to where I think it's time for me to leave the nest and fly solo thanks for all your help Lisa!

Chapter 9: Beautiful Mercy

"Maker be damned I am about to fucking quit!" Draco screamed as he kicked at the head of one of the dead assassins near his feet.

Irasabeth laughed and patted the irate warrior's shoulder, "it's alright. I'll just pick up your slack." She teased.

Draco glared at her and shook his head, "go to hell Irasabeth."

The elf laughed as she walked over to the only living and unconscious man and tied him up. "Now then shall we wake him and ask a few questions?" She asked looking over her shoulder at the other two Wardens.

"May as well, we could see who sent an assassin after us," Draco said as he looked down at the elf and kicked him, "Wake up!" He snapped.

The elf grunted and jolted awake, and Irasabeth punched Draco's arm. "That was uncalled for Draco." She snapped at him as she knelt down, "don't mind him. He's a little cranky."

"I can see…and feel that. Truth be told I would rather have hopped that I would wake up dead, or not wake up at all." He looked up into Irasabeth's bright green eyes and felt himself entranced. "Although, you are a sight of beauty to wake up to. Are you sure that you are not an angel?"

Irasabeth blushed hotly and shook her head, "sweet talking is a little strange for an assassin is it not?"

The elf smiles from his bound position, "ah you see to some it is. But I am a man of many fine tastes, and women is in my tastes." He laughed a rich velvety sound that resonated through her body and made her tremble.

"Ah…um…."

"Who sent you?" Draco growled out dangerously, his patience at an end.

"Ah you wish to know so sent me? Fair enough, but first my name is Zevran, Zev to my friends. I was sent by this little tyrant of a man, Loghain I think was his name." Zevran gave a soft chuckle, "he defiantly wants your heads on a plate"

Draco pinched the bridge of this nose trying to stave off a headache, "of course he would."

"He's claiming that the Grey Wardens killed the king." Alistair pointed out, "remember what they said in Loithering?"

Draco let out a grunt, "why, I ask you, why. Can't we just ever have one easy run where it's like 'hey we have to go save this kid let's just ride our horses along the road' but nooooooooo we always have to be attacked! Then this shit happens!" he stalked off, "we've wasted so much time, we're making camp in the clearing over! Now!"

"But what about Zevran?" Leliana called calmly after him.

Draco stalked back, "can we trust you at our back?" He barked at the blonde elf.

Zevran chuckled, "I would be more worried about your front, but yes. I would be dead if I went back unsuccessful, I'd rather like to keep my head."

Draco snorted, "fine but you so much step a toe out of line I will kill you. You are not going to bring the blight down upon us because you want payment. Irasabeth untie him."

Irasabeth rolled her eyes as Draco walked over to the next clearing with Alistair and Leliana in tow. She shook her head as she knelt down and untied him. "Sorry about Draco, he's under a lot of stress. We all are."

Zevran rubbed his wrists and looked up at the beautiful red-headed elf. "I never expected to see such a vision of beauty, and a merciful one at that."

Irasabeth blushed hotly and coughed shouldering her bow, "such things you say. I'm sure you say them to all the women you meet." She stands and offers her hand to him, "c'mon, Draco's gonna need our help setting up camp."

Zevran smiled as he took her hand, marveling at the softness and delicateness of her hand. "Such beautiful hands my dear, hands of an artist that belong holding a paintbrush or wrapped in silk."

Her blush deepened as she dropped his hand quickly and began to walk off, "let's go." She muttered and hurried off.

Zevran watched her walk and smiled at the sway of her hips, "hm…such a beautiful woman." He chuckled to himself feeling that he could at least get something out of working with the Grey Wardens.

A few hours later Draco stood watch over the camp, his eyes trained on the forest in front of him as he listened intently for any sign of attack while his friends slept. He heard a slight noise and looked behind him to see Irasabeth walking from her tent to his perch, her bow on her shoulder.

"See anything worthwhile?" She asked yawning.

He shook his head, "no, it's quiet in the woods tonight, which is good for us."

"Or bad," she muttered.

Draco chuckled darkly as he got up and stretched, "I hope you made the right decision."

"With what?"

"The Assassin," he said softly, "you're taking a big leap of faith by not killing him and keeping him with us."

She sighed, "you have to have faith that not everyone is out to kill us. Even the ones who are out to kill us. He will be useful to us and I think there's more to him than we know."

Draco shook his head, "I hope your right. Stay safe."

"Sleep well." She said with a nod of her head, waiting for him to disappear into his tent before she settled herself down and began to pray to her gods in the silence of the night to make sure that they all made it to the dawn. A slight noise set her on edge and she notched an arrow in her bow and aimed, "show yourself." She demanded.

Zevran walked out with his hands raised and a small smile on his face. "I am quite surprised you heard me," he chuckled.

"Trying to finish the job?" She asked her eyes sharp.

"Not at all," he offered her a charming smile, "I merely wanted to make sure everything was safe for us while we slept."

She arched an eyebrow at him, "why do I not believe you?"

He sighed, "you are a very untrusting woman." He tisked softly, "to be so beautiful, yet so untrusting it is very unbecoming. It might even turn potential men away no?"

Irasabeth sighed softly and lowered her bow, "you are right Zevran. My apologies…life has not been kind to me as of late."

The assassin smiled a dazzling smile that would have sent Irasabeth to her knees if she weren't used to charming men, "no trouble at all. You are merely being cautious no? I would do the same if someone had tried to kill me just this morning."

She smiled and brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes, "you are right, but I couldn't let them kill you."

"Such Mercy. Had I been in your shoes…I do not think I could do the same."

She shrugged a delicate shoulder, "I've done a lot of things that surprise me as of late." She sat back down and patted the log next to her. "Please, sit with me. I hate sitting up and being alone during watch. It gets lonely and boring."

Zevran smiled again as he sat down and admired her, she was truly beautiful in the moonlight and he felt something stir within him that he thought he would never feel again. But he quickly stamped it down and looked out to the forest, "so tell me about you."

"It's a long boring story." She said softly.

"tell me anyway, we have time."

She looked over at him, "why do you want to know?"

"You intrigue me Irasabeth Tabris, you are strong and beautiful, but there is something more to you than what you show. I want to know what makes the woman behind the name. I want to know her stories….her loves….her fears….her passions." With each word he drew closer his hand toying with a piece of her fiery red hair that fell over her shoulder.

She suppressed a shiver and her fingers toyed with the ring on her finger, which instantly caught his eye.

"You are married?"

She shook her head, "no, I was meant to be…he was killed by Shems the day of our wedding. He was a sweet man…I keep the ring to remind myself why I fight, so that everyone knows that elves aren't weak and aren't going to be kicked around anymore."

"So you became a Grey Warden to help the plight of the elves?"

"That is part of it. But to know the next part…well you would have to be a friend. And I do not know you well enough to tell you that part…not just yet. Now let's just sit here and tell stories. Tell me of Antiva."

He smiled at her cunning and nodded, "Very well." He smiled as he dove into a story that had been around Antiva for many years, while also thinking of how to bring her around to his side of thinking…and maybe his bed.

A/N: And there's the chapter, way too long in coming. I will try to keep more updated on this story. Thanks for staying faithful and keeping me going with your reviews.


	10. The Promise

The Dragon and the Griffon

A/N: Draco Cousland is a Warrior whom Duncan recruited from Highever. Irasabeth Tabris is a rouge Duncan found in the Elven Alienage. This is going to be the story about how these two very different people become close friends and took on the Blight with their small band of misfit allies.

A big old thanks to my beta Lisa! You are a lifesaver!

PS: Now that I am back I am back with a vengeance and this story will be finished. Now let's have a ball and have some fun! Just gonna skip along a little bit to the dream world.

Chapter 10: The promise

Draco looked around the dream world and felt himself become even wearier, wanting to just lie down and sleep. He had just found most of his companions and was now searching for Alistair. He stepped off the pedestal and dropped to his knees, trying to catch his breath. He looked around and saw torches and rose petals leading up to a bed where he saw two figures.

"Alistair…" he struggled to his feet and stumbled forward, the sound of a male moaning. He got closer to the bed and saw Alistair in the most beautiful state he had ever seen the man and felt it go straight to his groin.

Alistair was sitting up his legs spread wide and his head was thrown back and his eyes closed and mouth open letting out moans and screams. Dark masculine hands held the man in place across his chest and hips worked furiously pumping in and out of the bastard prince as another hand reached down to stroke the hard on resting between Alistair's legs.

Draco stood rooted to the spot hoping that his was his nightmare and that Alistair didn't truly dream about having sex with another man. "Alistair…." He took a step forward the moans becoming clearer and what he heard stopped him in his steps.

"Maker Draco, don't stop don't ever stop." Alistair moaned loudly as he leaned back into the person who was masquerading as him.

"Yes, that's it Ali….come for me." The other Draco growled. "You are mine now."

"Enough!" Draco roared as he ran forward. "Alistair that is not me! I'm standing right here."

The other Draco's mouth twisted into an evil sneer as he looked at the Warden. "He can't hear you, he's too much in my thrall." The demon reached up and stroked Alistair's face, who moaned in bliss still moving his hips. "How could you deny such a young supple man the pleasure of your touch, he willingly fell into my arms when he arrived here."

Draco snarled as he pulled out his sword. "Let…him…go." He snarled dangerously.

The demon grinned as he gripped Alistair by the throat and thrust up hard and rough, causing the other man to scream in more pain than pleasure. "Ah…now that is music to my ears."

Alistair gasped whimpering and clawing at the hand around his throat. "D-Draco…you're hurting me."

Draco snarled having enough as he charged forward bringing his sword around and stabbing up into the demon narrowly missing Alistair. "if you thought I wouldn't do it because he was pinned against you then you were wrong, I would do anything for him, and a little cut is a hell of a lot better than being raped by something like you." He snarled as he pulled Alistair away and held him close as the demon faded away. "Alistair?"

"Draco? What happened? Why am I naked…and soar…Maker…." His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he hid his face. "Draco I'm so sorry! I thought he was you! I-"

Draco silenced him with a hard kiss, leaving the other man breathless and trembling. "I don't care Alistiar, you are safe now. And I would have been more worried had it been Logain."

Alistair gaped at the other man before laughing, "you're right."

Draco cupped his face and kissed him softly. "Once we are out of here, I promise I will show you what I am really like in bed. We will make it out of here and once I get you alone you will be mine, count on it Alistair." He kissed him once more and watched as he faded away. "And I plan on making good on that promise….now I have a demon to kill." He walked back with a renewed vigor ready to get the hell out of the Fade and into a room where he could show Alistair what it meant to be with the Dragon of Highever.

A/N: Filler chapter, I lost the drive for this chapter so I just scrapped it and did something to fill in.


	11. Back on Track

The Dragon and the Griffon

A/N: Draco Cousland is a Warrior whom Duncan recruited from Highever. Irasabeth Tabris is a rouge Duncan found in the Elven Alienage. This is going to be the story about how these two very different people become close friends and took on the Blight with their small band of misfit allies.

A big old thanks to my beta Lisa! You are a lifesaver!

Chapter 11: Back on Track

With the nightmares of the Fade behind them Draco, Irasabeth, Alistair and Wynne stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the tower where something called the Harrowing happened for mages.

"What do you think is up there?" Draco asked the tiny woman on his right.

The redhead shrugged, "could be nothing but dead bodies…then again could be more demons." She looked up at him, "should we have sent Leliana and Zevran to help make sure the mage children are safe? We might have been able to use their help considering that some of us are a little shaken by what happened in the Fade."

"If we had gone in with an army would the First Enchanter have stayed alive? The less people we have the less of a chance we have of accidentally killing one of the mages who are being held captive."

"So you are planning on saving the mages?" Wynne asked softly making the younger man look back at her.

He offered her a small smile and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Wynne, I promised you that we would get the first enchanter safely out and we will." He patted the pack that held the Litany of Adralla. "Besides with this and you we should be able to do this no problem."

The elder woman gave him a tired smile, "ah to be young and with hopes like yours. I'll just be glad when this nightmare is over."

"So will the rest of us." Alistair chimed in quietly.

Draco nodded handing her the Litany, "you're the only one who can read this. So you just stand back and use it when we need it. Irasabeth will stay next to you and keep you guarded and us guarded form the back with arrows. Alistair and I will take point and try to take down as many of these fuckers with us as possible."

They all nodded at him and he turned taking a deep breath and rolling his shoulders. "Time to bash some demons back into hell," he kicked the door open and knew in his gut that it was time to fight.

The battle raged and by the time it was over, none of the mages were lost and Uldred was killed. Draco walked to the First Enchanter and knelt down. "First Enchanter Irving?"

The elder man looked up at him with tired eyes, "yes…who are you?"

"My name is Draco Cousland, I've been sent up here to rescue you and hopefully have you stop the Rite. Are you and the other mages ok?"

"We are fine now that you have saved us."

"It's good to see you safe Irving."

"Wynne? You are safe." The other mage said, his voice colored with relief and something more that Draco could only pinpoint as love.

Wynne blushed slightly and smiled. "Yes, these young people helped me get up here to rescue you." She knelt down and ran her hands over the wounds on his legs, her hands glowing with a soft white/blue light. "Oh Irving, you were really hurt, my magic is so low I'm not sure how much I can heal right now."

Irving smiled and took her hand. "I am fine Wynne; you have done enough to where I can walk. Tell me…how many other mages made it?"

She clasped his hand in hers and sighed. "Only three of us Irving, as full mages. There are students but they are only children and I'm scared about what this has done to their fragile little minds."

Draco cleared his throat, "I hate to interrupt, but we should get everyone downstairs so that the asshole in silver armor doesn't blow the place to hell and back."

"You are right young man. You will have to help me down the stairs though…whoever decided to place mages in a tower should be tossed off the top of this tower." Irving grumbled as he was hauled to his feet by Draco and helped downstairs.

Once down in the main chamber of the tower Draco sat Irving down in a chair. "How are you doing Irving?"

"I am fine young man." He looked past the warrior to the Templar who was making his way over to him. "Ah Greigor, I was wondering how long it would take you to come to me."

"Iriving, you are alive."

"That I am, with the help of these fine young men and woman who braved the abominations to save us." The elder mage said coolly making Draco stifle a smile at the obvious stab to the Knight-Commander.

"We tried to get to you." Greigor said, "But we were nearly decimated by the abominations."

Wynne opened her mouth to retort when Irving stopped her. "Please Wynne, Greigor we will discuss what happened here in privet, for now…I do believe that I owe this young man and his friends something for saving the last of the Circle." He turned his eyes to Draco and smiled weakly. "What can I do to repay you for what you have done for us?"

Draco reached into his bag and pulled out the ancient treaty holding it out to Irving. "First Enchanter Irving, the Grey Wardens are calling upon a treaty that was given many years ago by the Circle of Fereldin to aid us against the Blight." He smiled, "Will you answer the call?"

Irving smiled back as he took the treaty, "as we have done in the past we will do now. I will send the call out to mages who were away from the tower during this crisis and we will be there when the Wardens call for us."

Draco fisted his hand over his heart and bowed. "We are grateful First Enchanter, now we must leave. And if you will be so gracious as to let Wynne travel with us we would be grateful, we are in need of a woman of her skill."

Irving looked up at Wynne, "Wynne?"

"Irving, I need to leave the tower, I left once knowing that it was my calling to fight the Blight. I came home and nursed my wounds but the Blight is far from over." She said with a nod.

Irving sighed, "you are right Wynne. Far be it from me to stop you when you put your mind to something. Just come home safe eh?" He chuckled.

Wynne smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'll check in every few days Irving."

Draco nodded, "well we have what we need, let's head back to camp and plan-"

"Um Draco…" Irasabeth said scratching her neck, "we did come here for a specific reason remember?"

"Huh?"

The elf rolled her eyes before looking at Irving. "Look, we didn't come here just for the treaties, there's a little boy who needs your help…desperately. He's possessed by a demon and we need to get into the fade to save him, Jowan said-"

"Jowan? He's alive?" Irving asked his voice laced with surprise.

"Erm…yeah….and he was hired on as a tutor for the Arls of Redcliff's son who has displayed magical talent, but the Arlessa didn't want her son taken away, blah blah blah, but we're not here to do that we are here because the boy is in trouble. Can you please send some mages with us and with the lyrium so we can save him and his father?"

Irving sighed as he slowly stood up. "Child, you ask a lot of us, especially since our numbers are so low, but we cannot ignore a child in danger, especially one who didn't get the training he needed. I will gather a few mages and they will meet you in Redcliff, of that you have my word."

Irasabeth smiled gratefully, "Thank you Irving."

He smiled as he walked through the double doors again and the small group of friends left the tower. On the boat ride across the lake Draco sat next to Alistair who was eerily silent.

"What's wrong Ali?" He asked softly so only the other man could hear.

"Wh-what happened in the Fade…I'm so ashamed of it, but I-I want it…what I had but I want it with you." Alistair whispered blushing hotly.

Draco smiled as he wrapped his arm around Alistair's waist. "Don't worry Alistair; there will be time for that. I promise, I plan on wiping the touch of the demon from your memory and show you what it's like to feel the love of a dragon." He purred kissing Alistair's neck lightly. "You will be mine, I promise."

Alistair shivered and nodded looking straight ahead. Draco chuckled as he saw the shore get closer and made it up in his mind that once Conner was free he was going to finally taste Alistair.

A/N: well there you go! Hope you enjoyed!


	12. The Dragons Treasure

The Dragon and the Griffon

A/N: Draco Cousland is a Warrior whom Duncan recruited from Highever. Irasabeth Tabris is a rouge Duncan found in the Elven Alienage. This is going to be the story about how these two very different people become close friends and took on the Blight with their small band of misfit allies.

A big old thanks to my beta Lisa! You are a lifesaver!

Chapter 12: The Dragon's Treasure

Draco sighed as he paced around the grand dinning room of the castle watching as Wynne and Morrigan were in the Fade while a circle of mages chanted with lyrium. Alistair, Leliana, Zevran, Irasabeth, Sten, Tegan, Irving, and Isolde all stood watching them. "They've been in there for hours. Surly it can't take that long to save the boy."

"Time in the Fade is different than time out here." Irving said as he watched the young man pace. "You may as well settle down and just wait."

Draco sighed as he flopped down next to Alistair. "Damned mages…always taking their sweet ass time."

"I heard that boy." Irving growled causing Alistair to laugh.

Draco shot a glare at him, but smiled and punched his arm. "Don't laugh; damn you're as bad as my brother when mother scolded us." His smile dropped and his eyes tearing up. He quickly wiped them away cursing under his breath.

Alistair frowned slightly, "tell me about your mother?"

Draco sighed softly, "She was…the most amazing woman in my life. She had a smile that lit up the room and when she scolded us we knew it was because she loved us and didn't want to see us hurt." A small smile tugged at his lips as tears fell down his cheeks, "this one time my brother and I took our horses out and ran around Highever and we came riding back to the stables and nearly took out the market that was setting up in the courtyard for my brothers' wedding ceremony and I was bucked off and landed in an apple cart. Mother yelled at us for days afterwards and I was saddled with all the chores while my brother was off on his honey moon."

"She sounds like a force to be reckoned with." Alistair said drawing his knees up to his chin.

"Yeah, even though father was Teyrn everyone knew that it was my mother who ran Highever." He stopped as Isolde walked over to them. "Lady Isolde, what can I do for you?"

"I-I wish to thank you…for going so far out of your way to save my son." She said softly bowing her head. "And thank you for trying to spare my life as well."

"A child no matter what the age needs both his mother and father."

"I-I am sorry to hear about your family…You're mother was always very kind to me…even with me being Orleasian."

"It wasn't because you were Orleasian Lady Isolde. It was because you were the Arlessa of Redcliff and she knew with that title deserved respect." He shook his head. "But after today, I am glad my mother is gone to never know what you have done. She would turn you over her knee and spank the holy right out of you. You recklessly endangered a child and your husband. I don't even know if I can save your husband, and after this Irving is taking Conner to the Tower where he belongs."

"No! You cannot take Conner! He is my son and is staying with me!" She screamed at him.

Iriving walked forward. "Now calm yourself Arlessa, I am taking the boy and that is final. He is a mage and belongs in the tower with the other mages. It is the law that all mage children be taken to the Tower."

"No! He is my son, and a son belongs with his mother! I won't let you have him!" She made to lunge at the First Enchanter when Tegan grabbed her around the waist.

"No Isolde, you have already endangered the Arling enough as it is. I will not stand for you to dishonor your husband even more. You are lucky I am not throwing you in the dungeon."

Isolde turned around and slapped Tegan across the face. "I will not stand for you to speak to me like that, I am not some commoner. I am Arlessa and you will obey me. They are not taking my child from me and-"A blue light engulfed her and she fell limply into Tegan's arms.

"I could hear her in the Fade…someone needed to quiet her down." Wynne said as she leaned heavily on her staff. "Maybe she will be more agreeable once she wakes up."

Draco jumped to his feet and guided Wynne to sit down as Irasabeth helped Morrigan and Leliana got drinks for them. "Wynne, did you do it? Is Conner safe?"

"Yes, the boy is safe…for now, but he needs proper training, he is very strong in magic and needs to be taught a safe way to control and contain it." The older woman looked at the black haired witch who drank deeply from her cup. "Morrigan, I was impressed with your knowledge of magic and demons. You could make the Tower a wonderful-"

"I am going to stop you right there, for I am not interested. Tis not a cage I seek for my life." The younger woman snorted before getting up and moving off.

Tegan settled Isolde into a chair before turning to everyone. "Everyone, as thanks on behalf of Arl Emmon and the village of Redcliff, I ask that you all enjoy a free evening in the tavern for your troubles, First Enchanter Irving, Lord Draco, Warden Alistair, and Warden Irasabeth it would be my honor to have you stay here in the castle for the night in the guest bedrooms."

Draco got to his feet and held out his hand to Tegan. "We would be honored Tegan, thank you for your hospitality."

Tegan clasped his forearm and nodded. "Now the maids will show you all to your rooms, and I will have some soldiers guide the rest of the guests down to the town. Tomorrow we will deal with everything else, it think we've all had enough for one day."

Draco laughed as he fallowed the maid with Alistair in tow, his fingers tangled with the lighter haired man as he pulled him into the room and shut the door. "Alone at last," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around Alistair glad that they had taken off their armor as soon as they had gotten back to the castle. "I was worried that the mages were going to take all night with their damned ritual and I wouldn't be able to enjoy my treasure." He grinned down at him.

Alistair arched an eyebrow at him, "you're treasure?"

Draco's grin widened, "oh yes Alistair, you know what they say about Dragons right? We protect our treasure." He leaned down to nip and lick at Alistair's ear. "And you, my bastard prince, are a treasure I will protect with my life."

Alistair shivered and moaned as his knees became Jell-O and he all but collapsed into Draco, whimpering and trembling. "Draco…"

"Yes, I love when you say my name like that Alistair." He slid his hand under the younger mans shirt as he cupped his head with his other hand and kissed him roughly.

Alistair moaned as he clutched at the darker haired man's shirt letting himself be swept away by his talented mouth and tongue. Draco growled approvingly as his treasure gave himself up willingly and he fully took advantage, exploring the other mans mouth and moaning at the taste. Draco made quick work of Alistair's clothing before dropping him onto the bed and removing his own cloths. Alistair felt the heat rise in his face and he knew he was blushing, but he couldn't help it, under all the teasing he was still very unsure about what to do.

"Draco…I-"

Draco laid a finger over his lips, "shhh Ali, relax. We are going to take it slow. I want to savor this." He smiled softly before leaning down and capturing those addicting lips once more. He groaned as he had to stop himself from rutting into Alistair like a horny animal, even though that's how the ex-Templar made him feel. He trailed his fingers down the battle hardened body, running light circles over his abs causing a slight quivering that let him know he found a slightly ticklish spot that needed exploration soon. He smiled as he drew his lips down to his neck as his hands explored the tanned unexplored skin of the man under him.

Alistair whimpered and shivered under the hands of the experienced man above him and let his hands rest lamely on Draco's shoulders. Draco smiled as he pulled back pulling Alistair into a sitting position in his lap with the smaller man straddling him. He wrapped Alistair's arms around his shoulders as he slid his hand down the other mans back. "Alistiar relax, nothing you are doing is wrong, just go with it and feel the flow…feel me." He whispered into the other mans ear.

Alistair whimpered softly as he slid his arms over Draco's shoulders and cupped his face kissing him softly, exploring. He moaned softly at the taste of Draco and gasped as Draco's hand cupped his ass. He trembled as he slide his hands into Draco's hair and trembled as the other man massaged and kneaded his ass and he whimpered.

"Shhh, love, it's alright." Draco smiled as he reached under the pillow and grabbed a small vial that Alistair eyed wearily.

"Were you planning this?"

Draco smiled running his fingertips along his jaw. "Alistair I've been planning this since the moment I saw you at Ostagar." He nuzzled and licked along the man's racing pulse. "We won't do anything you aren't ready for, but by the maker you drive me wild. If you want me to wait I will but the longer I wait the crazier I feel, I need you Alistair I don't want any other man to claim you."

"No Draco I want this, I can't…I can't think straight anymore, all I can think about is what do you feel like what do you taste like. The dream in the fade made me want you more, because I want to know what you feel like not some fake you in a fake world."

Draco pulled back and grinned. "Good because I plan on making you feel everything." He leaned forward to nibble at the younger man's ear. "I will make you scream for me Alistair, and when you can't walk straight tomorrow it will be a reminder of me."

Alistair moaned and arched into the man closing his eyes as he felt those magical fingers dance over his skin again. He gasped as he felt the other man's hands wrap around his straining erection and began to stroke. "Ahh…Draco."

Draco smiled as he made the other man lie flat on his back and he kissed his way over Alistair's abs. "Yes Ali, that's how I want you to say my name. Let yourself go when you're with me and feel the pleasure I can bring you." He licked his way over the other man's chiseled body and ran his tongue over the tip of Alistair's weeping erection before he took it into his mouth causing the man under him to moan loudly.

Alistair arched and moaned his head thrashing on the bed as he gripped the covers under him. "D-Draco, by the Maker Draco!" He could feel his release coming and he tried desperately to hang on. "Please, stop…" He begged softly.

Draco pulled back and smiled licking his lips. "Don't be afraid to come Alistair, I want you to." He slowly drew the other man back down his throat as his hands worked out of sight to uncork the vile he drew out earlier and smeared some of the clear liquid on his fingers. He then drew the other man's legs over his shoulders and circled his fingers around Alistair's puckered entrance lightly causing the other man to jump. He lifted his head and looked up at him. "Do you trust me Alistair?"

Alistair nodded slightly. "Yes."

Draco smiled lovingly as he went back to his ministrations and slowly eased a finger inside of the ex-Templar. He slowly began to work the other man opening him up and smiling as Alistair moaned and trembled arching into his touch. He leaned forward to brush kisses along Alistair's jaw and cheeks. "You are so beautiful Alistair," he pulled back and smiled running the back of his hand along the other man's cheek. "Are you ready for more? It will be slightly painful, but I'll try to make the pain go away as quickly as I can."

Alistair groaned in frustration. "By the Maker get on with it Draco, I can't take much more I'm dying for your touch."

Draco smiled as he quickly removed his fingers and spread some more of the oil over his length and he positioned himself at Alistair's entrance. "Now, don't hold your breath, just breath calmly and look at me." He waited for Alistair to nod before he slowly began to slide into the other man.

Alistair gasped and whimpered at the pain and struggled to breathe as he gazed up into duel colored eyes. Draco sank himself to the hilt and held his breath as he tried to fight the sensation of Alistair around him and the urge to thrust into him until Alistair was comfortable.

After a few moments the ex-Templar groaned and tried to move his hips. "Maker Draco move!"

Draco grinned as he slowly pulled out making the other man moan and whimper and he snapped his hips forward drawing more delicious sounds out from the man under him and he leaned forward to lick and suck at the exposed neck as his hips began to move. He grabbed Alistair's hands and held them above his head lacing their fingers together as he growled against the other man's neck.

Alistair bucked his hips and thrashed under the weight of the bigger man and screamed when a particularly deep thrust made him see stars. "Maker Draco!"

Draco chuckled as he leaned back and gripped Alistair's hips to get the right angle to make the man scream again. He grinned down at him as one hand snaked up to stroke his lover as he hit his sweet spot repeatedly. Alistair moaned and whimpered as he arched his back and came hard coating both of their stomachs and Draco's hand. Draco gasped and jolted forward burying himself deep inside of Alistair as his own orgasm took over and he groaned falling slightly to the side so not to crush the other man under him.

After a few moments he lifted his head and smiled down at the other man who gave him a goofy smile right back. He stroked his cheek with his fingers. "So, was that everything you wanted?"

"Mmm." Alistair hummed softly.

Draco chuckled again as he slowly pulled out of the other man and got up to get a towel he had a maid put in the room before they came up. He quickly cleaned them up and tossed the towel to the floor as he crawled back into bed beside Alistair and pulled the other man close running his fingers along the tanned skin of his arm. "I'll treasure you always Alistair, I love you."

Alistair looked up at him with bright wide golden eyes. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, you are special to me, and I will protect you no matter what."

"Promise me you'll stay by my side…I don't think I can do this alone anymore I need you with me."

"I'll be forever by your side Ali; nothing will take me from you." Draco smiled as he kissed the other man softly as he pulled the blanket around them. "Sleep, tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us." He kissed him once more and settled down into the bed closing his eyes.

Alistair cuddled close to him and sighed as he fell asleep.

Outside of the door Irasabeth smiled and pumped her fist as she skipped down to her room to write down her details for Leliana.


	13. My turn to save you

The Dragon and the Griffon

A/N: Draco Cousland is a Warrior whom Duncan recruited from Highever. Irasabeth Tabris is a rouge Duncan found in the Elven Alienage. This is going to be the story about how these two very different people become close friends and took on the Blight with their small band of misfit allies.

A big old thanks to my beta Lisa! You are a lifesaver!

Chapter 13: My turn to save you

The months ran by and the fights didn't get any easier. Alistair often found himself in Draco's tent being rubbed with healing poultices and getting a full massage before being loved into a comfortable loving sleep. They had saved the Arlessa and her son, saved the Circle, chosen a new King in Orzammar, and even woke Arl Emmon up with the Ashes of Andraste. The Blight was spreading, and Draco knew they were running out of time. The party stopped outside of the Bracilian Forest, knowing that they needed every treaty filled before making the march on Capital and facing Loghan. He took a deep breath as he rotated his neck.

"I defiantly know what is going to happen once the Blight is over." He muttered.

Alistair smirked, "What's that? Put me in a dress and make me dance the marigold?"

Draco laughed as he slid his hand into the other man's hand and lifted it to his lips kissing his knuckles softly. "I plan on drinking a lot of wine and fucking you senseless until you can do nothing but blush and smile every time my name is mentioned or you sit down and your ass tingles."

Alistair blushed hotly and swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Boy…you do know what to say to make a man blush."

"Nope, just you Alistair." He laughed, but his laughter quickly faded when he heard the snapping of something in the trees. "Everyone get ready…we have company." He dropped Alistair's hand and his fingers wrapped around the hilt of his sword his eyes scanning everything.

Leliana moved around, notching an arrow into the bow waiting for anything while Irasabeth and Zevran stood back to back taking in everything. Draco moved back with Alistair Oghren and Sten to guard Morrigan and Wynne who began to cast spells to help the group. "The birds have stopped in the trees, there's nothing in this forest now." Irasabeth breathed.

Zevran looked around, his golden eyes sharp. "One…two…six…nine…fourteen…we might be in more trouble than I thought." He whispered, "But at least it doesn't smell like darkspawn." He chuckled earning a jab to his ribs from the other elf. "What did I say?"

Draco rolled his eyes as he stepped past the elves motioning for everyone to stay back. "Come out! We know you are there!" He yelled. He held his breath and waited but nothing came and he lowered his weapon and shield before turning back to the group. "Guess they move on."

"Draco looks out!" Irasabeth screamed, a moment before something big collided with the man knocking him into a tree.

"Attack!" Yelled a gravelly growling voice, answered by a chorus of howls as monsters poured from the cover of the trees.

The creatures came charging full force and the small group to let loose with steel, arrows, and spells. Draco pushed himself to his feet, throwing his shield aside and charging at the big thing that had originally knocked him down. He collided into the thing with his shoulder knocking it back and grinned. "C'mon ugly, you hit me first, let's dance." He taunted gripping his sword tight and blocked the monsters arm as it came down. "C'mon give me all you got!" he laughed dancing around it as it swung, he didn't anticipate it's other arm swinging back and it caught him across the belly, shredding his armor. Draco gasped as he clutched at his midsection and stumbled back. The monster took its chance and snarled as it dove at him closing its jaws around his midsection and began to shake him like a rag doll.

"Kadan!" Sten snarled as he charged forward bringing Asala down hard across the beast slicing it right down the middle. The monster howled and dropped Draco before being grabbed by its friends and they all ran off. Wynne and Morrigan skidded over and dropped down holding their hands over him.

"Damnit, my magic isn't working." Wynne said, her aged face lined with worry as her eyes flicked from the wound to Draco's face. "Morrigan?"

"Nor is mine, our magic isn't healing these wounds. We can't heal him."

Alistair dropped down taking Draco's head in his lap, "no, you guys have to heal him. You can heal anything." He pleaded.

Draco reached up and took his hand, smiling through the blood in his mouth. "It's ok love…it's only a scratch." He laughed which ended in coughing, blood marring his spittle.

"Shut up you stupid man, you have extensive damage, that our magic can't heal." Morrigan snapped.

"And you won't be able to." A male voice called out to them. They looked up to see a male elf in robes walking to them fallowed by a small group of elves with their weapons drawn and looking around at the trees as they walked to surround the small group of companions. "Your friend was bitten by a werewolf, we have lost many hunters because of them, you are lucky you all survived."

"Survived?! Draco is dying! And our healers can't save him!" Alistair cried.

Irasabeth put her hand on his shoulder. "You are obviously a Keeper, My name is Irasabeth Tabris, and I am from an Alienage in Denirem. Please can you help us?"

"A city born? Tell me did you come all the way out here to find the Dalish and run away from the hardships of life?" He all but sneered at her.

She glared back standing right in front of the man. "I am a Grey Warden! We have come here to get your help for a treaty that was promised by the Dalish and you are expected to honor that promise." She growled waving the treaty in his face. "But now you have to help us because we don't know what to do to help Draco, if we lose him we are one Grey Warden short of stopping the blight."

"My apologies, we Dalish are not used to dealing with outsiders. You must forgive me. Mirtha, Hanoral, help take the man to the encampment I will explain everything on the way." The two elves rushed forward to grab Draco carrying them between them as the rest of the group fallowed. Wynne hovering closely to Draco as they walked.

By the time they reached the encampment Draco had broken out into a fever and sweats making Wynne and Morrigan worry more. The robed elf, Zathrian, explained the curse and everything that went with it. Alistair walked over to Draco and knelt down next to the cot he occupied, Wynne using her magic to keep him cool and keep him alive. "Don't worry Draco, just stay alive." He whispered looking down at the man who he knew stole his heart. "It's my turn to save you." He whispered.

"Then you better get to it Alistair, I'm starting to get tired." Wynne said gravely. "I'll hold out until you get back but don't take your sweet time, now hurry."

Alistair laid a chaste kiss on Draco's lips and got up. "Stay alive Draco…stay alive." He whispered as he grabbed Zevran Irasabeth and Leliana and led them into the forest to find the source of the curse.


End file.
